Thor
Thor is the Norse God of lightning, thunder, storms, oak trees, and strength. He is the protector of mankind and Gods alike. He is the son of Odin and the brother of Týr and Baldur. He made a name for himself as the mightiest warrior on his homeworld Asgard. He was known as Thunor to the Anglo-Saxons, and Donar to the southern Germanic people. Thor has a flying chariot which is pulled by his two mystic goats, Snarler and Grinder. These goats have regenerative properties, so he kills these goats to eat them when food is scarce. They always come back to life. His nemesis is Jormungand, and the two are destined to kill each other come Ragnarok. Appearance Thor is a very tall, muscle-bound man with electric-blue eyes (that turn fiery-red when angered) and long red hair, with a beard to match. He wears steel and leather armor, reminiscent of Vikings. He dons an armless hard leather chestplate enchanted with unbreaking, with grey shoulder-pads made of metal. He has black wristbands under his gauntlets. Under his belt Megingjörd, which is silver and polished with dwarven steel with cingulum straps, brown and grey leggings wrap around his lower torso. His boots are grey and gold. During his travels to Midgard, he wears a business suit with a yellow tie and a top hat, with his red hair braided. His hammer Mjolnir is disguised as an umbrella through magic. Personality Thor is actually a very obtuse, temperamental god and can swear a lot. A very passionate man, he takes actions based on whatever catches his interest, however, he will stay his hand if he is given a good reason to stop. Many think of Thor as a rather slow god, though that isn't the case. He just prefers to smash his way through problems rather than think about it. However, when push comes to shove, it is shown that he can be very tactical and methodical with effort. He can be stubborn and prideful at times, and pays attention to his image, which can be seen when he at first refused to disguise as Freyja to get his hammer Mjolnir back from the giant Thrym due to the belief that a feminine image will ridicule him. However, he does value his hammer very much so, and will do whatever it takes to retrieve it if it does not return to his hand. He does not like admitting fault, especially when he accidentally allows his hammer to be taken. He has an unshakable love for battle to challenge strong opponents. As such he rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting. He is considered an honorable fighter, and prefers to fight on equal ground, even if it means giving his opponents the edge. He dislikes cowardice. He holds the Aesir closely as family. Anyone who threatens the Aesir if they aren't disposed of by the other gods will quickly be dealt with by the Thunder God himself, and enemies of the Aesir will be treated accordingly. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Thor has extraordinary strength, easily surpassing most other Gods. He was banished from Utgardaloki's kingdom in Jotunheim after his trials for fear of the Thunder God's strength, and sheer capability to last longer than expected, such as lifting 1/4 of the World Serpent Jormungand (who was disguised as a cat), who also weighs twice as much as the Earth. Thor also almost destroyed the said-Earth in his battle with Hrungnir, the strongest of the Jotun. Since gaining the magic belt Megingjörd, his strength has grown much more, and the prophecy of Ragnarok states that Thor will strike Jormungand with the combined power of his own physical strength (with is further enhanced by Megingjörd) and Mjolnir, which will release shock waves so wide and powerful, they will crack the roots of the World Tree Yggdrasil, thus sending the giant serpent back in time to spawn sea monsters before succumbing to the injuries inflicted by the Thunder God. The true limits of his new power are not known. Superhuman Durability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue are several times denser then that of a normal human's. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. He has survived having a moon (which was a whetstone by Mountain Giant standards) slammed against him by Hrungnir, and he simply brushed himself off afterward. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's physical stamina is light-years greater than an average god, let alone a mere mortal. He is able to fight the effects of time better than any other, evidenced in Jotunheim, when he fights time itself disguised as an old woman. Another part of his stamina is shown when he almost drains the entire sea when drinking from a magical drinking vessel at the behest of Utgardaloki, which made the oceans ebb and tide forevermore. Superhuman Speed: Thor can move faster than even the finest human athlete regardless of his great size, building and body density. With electricity running through his veins, he can move literally as fast as lightning (which by itself goes at massively hypersonic speeds, roughly 1/3 of the speed of light.). Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior in battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his size and body density. He has been shown to leap from mountain to mountain when his chariot is missing. Asgardian Prowess: Being an Aesir god, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else. Electrokinesis: As the God of Thunder and Lightning, Thor has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity, which grants him the abilities of generating tremendous bolts of lightning without raising an arm, sending great amounts of static shock through the bodies of others on contact, immunity to any amount of electricity, and making his physical attacks more powerful by charging them with electricity. His lightning bolts are so powerful, he broke off the toe of Aurvandil, the God of Stars (Aurvandil had his toe stuck in Jotunheim ice, and Thor was forced to amputate it. Aurvandil is stated by Odin to possess the density of the strongest stars he commands). Atmokinesis: Thor can create, shape and manipulate air. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. He can control the weather, summon hurricanes, tornadoes, and strong gusts of wind, and control the air temperature. He can make himself move faster by reducing air resistance and using pressurized air for propulsion. He can take the air from his enemies' lungs if he so chooses, or can launch attacks made of solid air, from razor-sharp winds capable of cutting to aerial waves with the power to blow buildings away. Minor Hydrokinesis: With control over weather, he can affect the tides and waves of the ocean, even creating tsunamis. He can manipulate the rains from the storms he control. Minor Chronokinesis: While Thor cannot completely control time, he is predicted to hit the World Serpent Jormungand so hard, that the great snake goes backward in time before he himself succumbs to the serpent's venom. Immortality: As a god, Thor cannot die from old age, mortal illness, or conventional means. Divine Form: As a god, Thor has the power to enter his true god state, called the Divine Form, which is so powerful, it can cause any mortal onlooker to immediately disintegrate. However, he neglects to use this form as much unless it is extremely necessary, as he often wants to draw out a worthy battle for as long as possible. He also does not want any innocent bystanders caught in the way of the light of his Divine Form, which would doom them to disintegration. Weaknesses Mystical Metals: The only thing known to kill gods, it is very possible it can kill Thor too. Signature Weapon Thor's weapon is a hammer named "Mjolnir", which literally means, "that which smashes". Made primarily out of the densest of Norse metals, it has an oblong head about a foot long and a handle of equal length. The handle is wrapped in leather that is stated to be unbreakable that ends in a loop. Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjolnir's power has no equal, as it is able to shatter mountains and create valleys when not used on a living target, and is said to kill just about anything in one good hit. The hammer can also shrink to fit unused in Thor's clothing and enlarge to be used in battle. With Mjolnir, Thor can summon storms of even greater intensity. He can also throw Mjolnir at his enemies, which, after impact, can and will return back into Thor's hand, ready for the next attack, unless stolen. However, only a select few can lift the hammer, as it is a super-weapon so horrifically powerful, only someone of Thor's caliber could possibly lift it, and only Thor himself can actually use Mjolnir. Thor also has a magic girdle, named Megingjörd, which increases Thor's strength even further. Trivia * A majority of the information on this profile comes straight from Norse mythology and Riordan canon about gods, NOT Marvel. * His Greek counterpart (in terms of abilities) is Zeus. Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Norse God Category:Males Category:Norse Gods Category:Alive Category:Electrokinesis Category:Powerful Category:Norse